Smirks and Smiles
by hika-sa
Summary: One-shot. Bulma knows the two things the Saiyan Prince cares about above all else: his pride and his training. So when a carnival comes to West City, she might just use that to her advantage- but then again, her dreamed "romantic" date might not go so smooth with the high-strung "prince charming." Set sometime in those mysterious three years.


This is my first fic so bear with me ^-^ I'm a super VegetaBul fan and wanted to put my perspective on how a first date would go for them. Haha. What sucks is that I'm bad at putting things into words. But I'm one of those hopeless romantics so hopefully you'll get the idea.

* * *

Bang! Whoosh! (Umm...just imagine some kind of exploding noise.)

"Damn it!" Vegeta's roar could be heard a mile away.

Bulma continued to read her newspaper and shook her head. "Three, two, on-"

"WOMAN! That damned contraction nearly blew my head off AGAIN! Are you making it so I can't even train for one straight week!?"

Bulma turned around and gave him a glare.

"You know Vegeta, one of these days you're going to blow yourself up, and I'll be there standing on the rubble yelling 'I told you so.' Hmph. I have plans for tomorrow so I guess you'll have to wait an extra day for me to fix the gravity room."

Vegeta's scowl deepened as he tried regaining his composure. "Well, you guessed wrong. You know how important it is for me to train. I need to surpass Kakarott and on top of that, I have to prepare for those "androids" that might show up in two years. Woman, get your damn priorities straight."

"Priorities? Oh Vegeta," she laughed, "It's like I said, your predicament is going to have to wait. I have somewhere I need to go tomorrow- and I'd much rather be there than fixing your little play room." And with that, she turned around and headed towards the door.

Vegeta's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe how idiotic and impractical this woman was being. He couldn't go to her father because he was out with his ditz for the month. "Are you serious? What's so important that's forcing me to slow down my training huh?" In all honesty, he didn't care about that vulgar woman's business, but if it interfered with his own, he sure as hell wanted to know.

Bulma stopped walking and turned around, leaving one hand on the door knob and the other on her hip. "Well if you must know my prince," she said with a pretend smile and happy voice "There's a carnival in town and they're leaving tomorrow night."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her, now with both hands on his hips. "A carni-what? What the hell is that? And what makes it so important that I have to put off my training?"

Bulma couldn't help but smile as she subtly looked the Saiyan up and down. Sweat was trickling down his chest, and if he weren't such a jerk, she'd probably call him sexy. _Damn, his body is just perfect. Hah, he's actually cute when he's all flustered. _"CARNI-VAL. It's just a thing people go to, to have fun and play games and stuff. I could have gone a couple days before but because of your reckless ass breaking the training bots the second I fix them, I've never had the time. And I'm not forcing you to stop training you know. You can always train like you usually have been before, just this time at normal gravity. Or..." she wanted to get him riled up "you can always get Goku to help you." She gave him a devilish grin.

Vegeta knew she wanted a reaction, but he wasn't going to give in no matter how absurd she was being. Instead, he gave her his trademark stance- arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart, topped off with a smirk. "For your information, woman, I don't need that pathetic excuse of a saiyan's help. And I never will." He began walking up to her and grabbed her wrist, causing her to slightly flinch. He looked her in the eye and began speaking in his low raspy voice, "But what I do need is for you to stop wasting _my_ time and fix my gravity room."

Vegeta's smirk grew as he saw the woman flash a look of fear in her eyes. But as soon as it came, it went. Her heart beat sped up, but she was not going to look weak in front of this conceited asshole- she had her pride to! Thus, she smiled at him, staring back into his dark eyes just as he was doing to her blue ones.

"No."

Now Vegeta was pissed. _This damned woman won't give up will she? Fine. I'm done with her games. She's such a child. I won't reduce myself to her stature. _He narrowed his eyes shooting Bulma a death stare, then dropped her wrist forcefully, and stomped out the door.

Bulma knew she won. _He can be such a spoiled brat…but his hand was pretty soft… _She chuckled to herself and shook her head. _I can be pretty pathetic sometimes. _

She left the room to get her much needed sleep because tomorrow would bring much needed "relaxation time".

Bulma awoke to the peaceful sound of birds chirping and the zooming of cars passing Capsule Corp. She got up to open her curtains and let the warm sunshine bathe her skin. "Today's going to be great."

She took a shower and got dressed, buttoning up her blouse and walking down the hall and towards the stairs. When she passed by Vegeta's room, which wasn't too far from hers, she noticed his door was slightly open. _Is he still here? I thought he'd be up training by now._ Curiosity got the best of her when she looked through the crack, revealing a wide-awake Vegeta lying on his bed. He was shirtless, wearing only his loose basketball shorts that Bulma had given him before. He actually looked pretty bored, hands behind his head just staring at the ceiling, the sun causing his bronze skin to glisten. _I wonder what he's thinking about. _While wanting to get a better look, she accidentally pushed the door wide open.

Vegeta sighed, but didn't turn his head to look at her. "What do you want?" He sensed had her presence the whole time, but chose to block her out. _Can't she hurry up and do whatever ridiculous thing she has to do and fix my training room already?_

"Um, I uhh" she started stuttering. She didn't mean for him to see her. She felt awkward having to talk to the man unless it was a discrepancy. His eyes widened as he finally looked her way. He saw how her silky blue hair was shining in the sunlight. She wore a white button up blouse that showed off her flat stomach with a tight fitted red top underneath, dark blue shorts, and matching red shoes. _Hmm. She doesn't look half bad. _Vegeta chuckled to himself, though not loud enough for Bulma to hear.

"Do you want to come with me today?" Bulma asked cautiously. She knew he'd most likely refuse but her gut was telling her to invite him, maybe he'd agree?

Vegeta turned his head away again. He just got done with his morning warm up and was kind of tired- though he didn't want to be cooped up in the house. He probably would have flown off to some remote island and blow off some steam there, but he didn't want to be bored until then. "What's in it for me?"

_Hmm. _Bulma's expression lightened up. _So he's considering it huh. I might just have a date today haha. _"A goodtime, you should come. I mean it may seem like a ridiculous human thing but Saiyans would probably like it too. They have lots of food and cool rides to go on. And hey, I might be encouraged to start fixing the G.R. as soon as I come home. Come on Vegeta." She winked at him.

_That sounds more like it. Might as well humor her. I might end up persuading her to come back quicker than she planned. _Vegeta smirked to himself and stood up from his bed, nonchalantly showing off his hard core abs to Bulma, making her blush. He looked at her a bit confused, but shook it off. "When are we going?"

'_We', ha I guess I got through to him. _"Whenever you're ready, Vegeta" she giggled cutely "I'll be down stairs waiting" She left with a confident stride. _A date with a Prince. That's a first. _She got coffee and leaned against her car waiting for her "date."

Vegeta got dressed in casual, but stylish clothing: fitted black jeans, basketball shoes, a white shirt that hugged his muscles and a dark red varsity jacket. He ended up matching Bulma's get-up without even realizing it. "This better be worth my time." He huffed and flew out his window toward the woman's ki. He saw that she was off guard and decided to start having his fun. Landing noisily behind Bulma, who still didn't notice him, he sneered playfully.

"Boo." He said while softly pushing her over. Bulma shrieked, spat out her coffee and nearly fell down if it weren't for Vegeta catching her by the hand. He started laughing, "You're way too easy." This was the first time Bulma had actually seen Vegeta somewhat relaxed. Then she noticed that he was still holding her hand and blushed. Whatever smart-alecky outburst she was about to throw at him was gone. She couldn't stop staring at their touching hands, until Vegeta snapped her out of it. He let go and put his tough guy façade back on.

"We going or not?" He crossed his arms impatiently, however still chuckling from the previous incident.

"Oh, yeah, right." Bulma managed to let out. _I hope I didn't look stupid. _Her insecurities faded when she realized that the "Prince of All Saiyans" probably didn't pay much attention to her actions at all. _Ha. I'm Bulma Briefs, and I am a __**beautiful **__genius after all. He'd be stupid to think that I'm stupid._ She began rummaging through her bag, looking for her car keys when Vegeta slipped his arm around her waist and took off, earning another yelp from the blue-haired maiden.

It was well after noon when the two arrived. The carnival was packed with people- couples, families, and kids filled the area. Luckily, the lines to all the rides were short and bearable. At least, at a distance they were. Vegeta let Bulma down with a thud, snapping her out of the daze she found herself in when he grabbed her. They walked in and were bombarded by running, screaming children. One managed to trip Bulma, making her lose her balance and another slammed right into Vegeta, falling on his butt. Vegeta looked down and growled at the little boy. "Errr. Stupid brat." The boy winced, scooted back and ran away crying.

"Vegeta" Bulma scolded, "Be nice. I'm not getting kicked out of here just 'cause you can't control yourself."

He just rolled his eyes, "Hmph. These brats should just stay out of my way." He continued forward, Bulma trailing behind. _This is going to be a real long day. _She rubbed her temple while walking. Vegeta went up to a basketball stand and gave it a puzzled look. Bulma noticed his confusion and took it as her cue to explain.

"Oh right. You don't what basketball is huh? Um, basically the object of the game is to get this orange ball to go inside the hoop."

"That's it? Pfft. You humans have bad taste in entertainment." He took a ball and threw it at the hoop, smashing it. "What the hell?"

"Vegeta! Sorry sir… I'll pay for that heh. VEGETA! What the hell?" She gave the worker 100 zeni and went off on Vegeta.

"What woman? I did what you told me to. It's not my fault those ball-rings are too weak."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable." She took a ball in her hand and made a perfect arc in the basket. "See? That's how it's done" she said a bit cocky.

"But that's exactly what I did!" Vegeta took another ball in his hands, but this time, Bulma went behind him. She pressed herself against his back and outstretched her arms, her hands holding his.

"You hold it like this," she moved her hands and Vegeta followed suit. "Then, kinda just flick it, like that." The ball made it in, earning a slight grin from Vegeta and a cheeky smile from Bulma. After about a minute of their body contact, the awkwardness started to sink in and Bulma let go, the redness fading on both of their cheeks.

"Ahh, this game's too easy." Vegeta uttered, "Let's go to the next one." He let Bulma lead the way to pick out her choice of a game.

"Oh! Over here Vegeta, you'd like this! Haha." She stumbled over a water gun game. Vegeta took a look and was surprised at all the flashing colors and moving objects. "What the hell?" he said.

"Stand next to me over here." Bulma gestured to the toy gun next to her. Vegeta looked at it questionably. "Okay. So this is a little harder, at least for me it is. These guns squirt out a string of water and all we have to do is aim and shoot at that yellow duck until we knock it down." She pointed at the flat metal duck and waited for his response.

"That's it? Seriously woman, you humans rea-"

"Nah uh. Save it Vegeta. You can go on and on about that after you beat the game." She winked at him then faced her target. "Get ready." They both positioned their guns, ready to fire, when the duck and everything else around it started moving, fast. "GO!" They both took their shots, Bulma's contagious laughter rubbing off on Vegeta.

"Damn duck, keep still!" Vegeta growled, his irritation starting to overwhelm his amusement.

Bulma broke out laughing, "Not that easy huh?" She said still focused on her target.

"Huh." Vegeta stopped firing and let go of his gun. "I'll show you easy." He made a pretend gun out of his right hand and smirked. The second Bulma looked up at him, out came a ki blast, obliterating the whole stand.

"Damn it, Vegeta! You didn't have to do that." Truthfully, Bulma was just as amused as Vegeta was, but she wasn't going to let him know that she found him destroying someone else's property funny.

"I got the duck didn't I? Haha!" Bulma couldn't help but smile at the Prince.

_At least he's having fun._ She wrote a check and handed it to the worker. Then she grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him to the food stands.

They took a seat and ate their meals- or more like Vegeta ate his mountain of food and Bulma stared at him, while struggling to get her spoons of ice cream to land in her mouth. When they finished, Bulma purchased two cotton candy cones, a blue one for herself and a pink one for Vegeta.

"The hell is this." He said when Bulma tried handing him one.

"It's cotton candy. Just sugary treats that instantly melt in your mouth because of the heat." She took off a piece and showed him how the fluff melted on her finger. "See? It gets pretty sticky though." She was about to lick her finger off when Vegeta beat her to it. He looked at her and grinned devilishly.

"Nothing special." He said casually then took the blue cone from her. "I'm not a 'pink' kind of person." Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"Hmm. Come on." She led him to a rollercoaster ride.

They stood in the short line while Bulma prepared Vegeta for what was to come. "Alright. As you can see," The rollercoaster car passed them, giving them an earful of screams and cheers, "this isn't really a game. We just sit there and let the car pull our body through rushing speeds. Now, since you're a saiyan, I guess you'll be able to take the rush, but that doesn't mean it won't be fun. Oh. We're up next." She took Vegeta by the hand and sat him next to her.

"Attention, keep your hands, feet and other dangling body parts inside the car at all times. We will initiate the ride in two minutes." Anxiety begun to overtake Bulma, and she started squeezing Vegeta's hand slightly and started to tremble.

"Woman?" Vegeta asked in a sincere but rough voice.

"Huh, I'm just a little, haha," she squeezed his hand tighter. Vegeta just laughed, which caused Bulma to calm down a bit.

"What?" she asked, a mixture of worry and annoyance in her voice.

"What happened to miss "oh it'll be fun" huh?" He teased, giving her a reassuring grin then squeezed her hand back. Then the rollercoaster started moving up to slope, and without warning, they both jerked backward, as if they were glued to the seat. Bulma let out an ear piercing scream and Vegeta started laughing uncontrollably. The rollercoaster moved at 100 mph, jolting suddenly when turning, occasionally flipping the passengers upside down. After about half the ride, Bulma finally began to laugh, small drops of tears being dried up instantaneously. Throughout the whole ride, Vegeta and Bulma kept their hands locked together and at the end of the ride, that's how they got out.

"See? I told you it was fun." Bulma said, playfully hitting Vegeta's chest.

They let each other's hands go.

"Hmm." He smirked and looked to the right, "For once, you were right." He faced her and found himself lost in her dazzling smile. And for once in his life, Vegeta started to have this strange feeling in his chest, though he couldn't quite put a name on it.

They played a couple more games; two Vegeta nearly blew to pieces and went on more rides. The "spinning cup one" as Vegeta called it, got him light headed, almost making him puke. With each game and ride, Vegeta and Bulma drew closer to each other realizing the hidden attraction they had for one another. Of course neither of them said it, but they were enjoying each other's company.

When the sun began to set, they entered the Ferris wheel. There were two parallel seats in the car, but the two found themselves sitting next two each other anyway. It was at this time all the lights in the carnival were turning on. When their car stopped at the very top, the two looked out their window. The breathtaking sunset painted the sky in pinkish and orangey hues. The white clouds no longer fluffy smudged the canvas sky, contrasting the pastel colors around it. It all came together and framed the sun, the sky's main attraction, in a perfect portrait. Neither of the two could have ever though that they'd see something as stunning as this.

But Vegeta looked at Bulma and realized he found something even better than the view, her. Her soft, silky blue hair that complimented her flawless skin. The way her lips puckered when he irritated her. _Haha. _But the part that he found most attractive was her eyes. That perfect blue ocean on a white sand beach. The way they brightened up her expression when she had a comeback to his insults. How he only needed to look at her once to know what she was feeling. She was the most enticing sight he's ever seen. _And she's been here in front of me this whole time. Hmm. _

"Bulma." For the first time ever Vegeta called Bulma's name aloud. Initially, she thought she was hearing things, but he said it again, while putting his hand over hers. "Bulma." She turned around and her eyes met with his.

She always thought the saiyan prince was attractive, but she never seen him this way before. Happy. His eyes shone sincere happiness. She felt a strange feeling near her heart, as if something was squeezing her chest, she almost couldn't breathe. She wasn't familiar to this feeling, and so she couldn't put a name on it. But the longer she gazed at Vegeta, his perfectly toned skin and smooth jet black hair that stuck out its middle finger to gravity. _Haha_. But the part of Vegeta that drew her in the most was his eyes. The way that they were so dark, that you couldn't guess what he was feeling sometimes, and the amount of emotion they showed when you could. How easy it was for her to get lost in them, how hard it was for her to look away. She never thought she could feel this way for a person, but she did for Vegeta, and the feeling wouldn't go away. _If you felt the same way… Hmm. _

"Vegeta" she replied quietly, but audible to saiyan ears. He narrowed his eyes, widening his smirk into a smile and chuckled. She did the same and stopped before him. They gave each other another intense, but warm look, and slowly their faces came closer until their lips finally met. Neither of them wanted it to end, lingering as long as they could before deciding to pull away. He smirked, she smiled.

* * *

Corny Corny Corny ending. I've always felt that the eyes were the windows to the soul (not only a helpless romantic, but a cheesy one too). If you've read this far into my short little VxB fairytale **thank you** **x1million!** I tried keeping them both in character- but there's like no mushy vegeta/bulma scenes in dbz or dbgt so it's kinda hard to imagine how they'd react and what they'll say to each other. Yeah, so obviously I just portrayed their physical attraction for each other. I was thinking about writing something about how their attitudes and personality affected their relationship but that would bring me into the whole 3 years thing (already a lot of fics on that timeline ya know.) Anyways, don't know if it's just me but I find Ferris wheels to be the most romantic spot on earth. #imasinglepringle **Again thank you so much** for reading and even if you didn't enjoy the fic comment comment comment sil vous plait! It'd mean a lot! Until the next fic 3


End file.
